


You Spin Me Round

by SparkGoddess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to a Throwback Thursday playing and this gem happen.</p>
<p>I blame Adam completely ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

“You spin me round baby, right round like a record baby” Adam sang as he moved around the living around, his shoulders swaying along with his hips.

He loved the headphones that Nigel had got him because he could listen to music as loud as he wanted without bothering anyone and dance when Nigel was asleep or out of the apartment.

Adam closed his eyes as he spun in place, singing loudly without realizing until he opened his eyes and saw Nigel leaning against the doorjamb, smiling at him.

Nigel’s hair was still sleep mussed, his pajama bottoms riding low on his hips and his legs crossed at the ankle

“I.. I.. didn’t mean to wake you” Adam said as he put the headphones over his neck and Nigel could faintly hear Billy Idol’s Dancing With Myself coming on.

“It’s okay” Nigel moved to him, taking his hand in his before spinning him around. Adam let out a giggle which shouldn’t be as fucking cute as it was but Nigel had given up long ago on fighting his adoration for his spaceman.

Adam beamed at Nigel as he put his hands on his hips and they swayed to the music coming from his headphones “I didn’t think you would dance with me” He leaned in to kiss Nigel softly.

Nigel looked into his eyes, shaking his head slightly “I guess I haven’t told you that I used to dance before.. This doesn’t mean I will fucking dance in public” 

“But Nigel” Adam whined, pouting slightly as Nigel moved them around the living room “It’s just for you, Adam. No one else” He leaned in to kiss that little spot on his jaw that made him weak.

Adam moaned, gripping his hips tightly “Okay. Now spin me faster” He nibbled on Nigel’s bottom lip before he let go and let Nigel spin him until the room blurred and he felt like he was flying


End file.
